Dulces Sueños
by Blankaoru
Summary: Junto con el inicio de la primavera, Kenshin se siente confundido ante el agotamiento que experimenta su esposa. One-shot corto.


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Hago esto sólo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO

 **Dulces Sueños**

 **Acto único.**

OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO

Tras un ajetreado día, Kaoru se encontró bostezando sin parar a la hora de la cena.

-Por favor, Kenshin... mañana me como mi parte al desayuno, pero quiero ir a dormir.

-Cariño, no es bueno ir al futón con el estómago vacío. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo y luego nos acostamos juntos.

Kaoru obedeció y Kenshin le puso su cena. Al percibir el rico aroma, algo se activó en ella y dejó de pensar en dormir para... engullir.

Más calmo, Kenshin la miraba sonriente entre bocado y bocado. Le encantaba Kaoru, le encantaba su vida de casado. Llevaba algunos meses en ello, pero tenía la sensación de que no se cansaría nunca. Es que simplemente ella era... maravillosa. Sin dudarlo, pensaba que era su complemento. Él, de carácter calmo y voluntad de hierro, ella explosiva y sin duda con una gran voluntad que según sus emociones podía flaquear, eran como el ying y el yang. Ella ponía colores e intensidad en su vida. Él era su apoyo cuando ella tenía algún temor. Se potenciaban o se apaciguaban y cuando esas fuerzas se encontraban en la intimidad...

-Ya terminé, Kenshin, estaba muy rico. ¿Ahora puedo ir a dormir?

... simplemente todo fluía.

Él no tenía ganas de dejarla ir, posiblemente la encontraría durmiendo al llegar y le gustaba contarle sus pequeñas reflexiones nocturnas sobre el día con ella. En fin, si no se podía evitar, nada que hacer. Ante su aprobación, Kaoru corrió a asearse antes de meterse al futón y cuando él terminó de ordenar y lavar lo de la cena, se acostó a su lado. Aún en sueños, mimosa, ella buscó su calor y él le besó la mejilla.

El día siguiente amaneció radiante. La primavera iniciaba con sus colores y luces y Kenshin paseó la vista por su pario, donde una flor de color rosa intenso llamó su atención. Se acercó a mirarla, maravillado ante su aparición adelantada en una rama del durazno, cuando los demás brotes de flores sólo estaban a punto de reventar. Kenshin la contempló unos momentos y con sencillez, pensó en los cerezos y en los ciruelos blancos, pero esa flor que estaba en su casa le pareció la más bonita de todas. Se sentía inspirado con eso y ya estaba listo para partir a hacer algunas diligencias, pero su estómago gruñó.

Kaoru aún no se levantaba y era preciso hacer esos trámites con ella. Decidió ir a buscarla, después de poner a calentar la sopa del desayuno por segunda vez.

Dormía como una bendita, con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas arreboladas. Sintió una punzada de pesar al notar en ella a la niña que aún no se iba del todo y a quien él reclamó como mujer desde la noche de bodas. Cuando tendía a pensar que ella tal vez merecía a un hombre mejor y joven como ella, de inmediato se enfadaba consigo mismo.

Kaoru era suya. Y punto.

-Cariño... despierta...- le dijo suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad y le sonrió.

-No están esperando en la ciudad y aún falta que desayunemos.

-Quiero ir mañana, Kenshin. Me siento tan cansada!

-De todos modos te tienes que levantar. Vamos.

Hábilmente a pesar de su letargo, Kaoru estiró una mano y lo atrajo hacia ella. Pensando en las responsabilidades, Kenshin pensó en resistirse pero no pudo. Ella estaba tan calentita y enseguida se acomodó de tal forma que él no pudo salir. Acabó abrazándola y dándole de besos y aunque desayunaron, se les hizo tarde para su trámite.

A pesar de que durmió hasta tarde, Kaoru nuevamente se retiró más temprano a su habitación. Kenshin esta vez se apresuró en darle de cenar y así pudo acostarse con ella y tener intimidad, pero al día siguiente se despertó una hora antes y se tuvo que levantar al no aguantar estar acostado. Adelantó algunos quehaceres, pero llegó la hora de dar las clases matutinas en el dojo y de Kaoru ni las luces.

Ella seguía dormida, suspirando y abrazando la yukata de Kenshin que habia hecho bolita entre sus brazos. Kenshin la miró dormir pensando en lo agotada que debía estar, pero Yahiko, que lo acompañaba en ese momento, tenía otra opinión.

-Esta bruja es una holgazana. Ya verás que el gran Yahiko lo va a resolver.

A Kenshin se le fue el alma del cuerpo cuando Yahiko le tiró agua sin ninguna piedad a su bella durmiente. Cierto que había pensado hacer lo mismo, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo. En fin, cuando Kaoru se levantó y se encontró toda empapada, supo que debía matar a su pupilo, a riesgo de perder a un exponente del estilo Kamiya Kasshim. Al salir de su cuarto, tomó una escoba para tal efecto, aunque un par de golpes llegaron a la cabeza de Kenshin.

-¡Pero si Kenshin no hizo nada, fea!- Le gritó Yahiko antes de escapar.

-¡Por eso se lo merece, por no protegerme!

Tras dejar a Kenshin con la ropa desarmada y algunas briznas de paja en la boca y el pelo, siguió persiguiendo a su pupilo. Resignado, Kenshin fue a calentar el desayuno, sonriendo por primera vez al escuchar los aullidos de dolor de Yahiko de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru pasó de largo ampliamente la hora de levantarse y Kenshin tuvo que salir. Al regresar, Kaoru estaba acabando de desayunar y cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, ella casi no comió por estar llena todavía, aunque le dio hambre después y calentó las sobras.

Kenshin estaba complicado por esto, a pesar de que Kaoru cumplia todos sus quehaceres y compromisos por la tarde e incluso, conseguía hacer algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes de las mañanas, había algo que estaba dejando de lado y era muy importante, no para él, sino para ella.

Si era incapaz de levantarse por el kendo, es que Kenshin ya no sabía qué pensar. Finalizando esa semana, cuando la sorprendió durmiendo siesta tapada con una manta, le pareció demasiado.

Al día siguiente, apenas se levantó y vistió, puso el desayuno a calentar y decidido, fue a su cuarto. Apartó el cobertor.

-Kaoru, hoy tienes clases dentro de una hora. Levántate y desayuna conmigo.

Medio incorporándose, Kaoru buscó con la vista su ropa de cama y se volvió a tapar, entonces Kenshin se la quitó.

-Te quiero en diez minutos lista para el desayuno.- dijo muy serio. Kaoru rogó y suplicó por unos minutos más pero él no echó pie atrás en eso y pudo desayunar con ella a la hora de todos los días.

Un poco más callada que de costumbre, Kaoru realizó sus deberes y se tomó una merecida siesta después. Kenshin se preguntó si acaso ella haría algo secreto por las noches que no le contara y aunque se mantuvo en guardia para saber si salía, comprobó que ella sólo dormía. A pesar de descansar todas sus horas y un par más, Kenshin tuvo que hacerle la guerra nuevamente al salir el sol. No bastó con quitarle el cobertor. La tomó de los tobillos y la arrastró fuera del futón antes de exigir que se vistiera para el desayuno. No lo hizo de un modo violento, pero la actitud de Kaoru le estaba empezando a molestar.

Aunque ella cumplía lo que podía, su actitud estaba causando algunos trastornos en la casa y en su dojo, además, a él no le parecía bien que ella durmiera tanto. Calmado, como era, le expresó sus pensamientos a Kaoru antes que ella se retirara a dormir y al día siguiente, cuando la fue a buscar para levantarse, la vio esforzarse por salir de la cama. Él se mantuvo oculto.

No parecía que le resultase fácil, pero ella lo consiguió. Sus bostezos la siguieron todo el día y mientras dormía la siesta, Kenshin decidió ir al pueblo a ver al médico. Mucho había esperado para preguntarle si tanto sueño y cansancio en una mujer sana era normal. Genzai escuchó su relato.

-No puedo acompañarte ahora porque tengo una cita para dentro de unos momentos, pero dime... ¿Cómo está de ánimo?

-Bien.

-¿Y de apetito?

-Come normalmente... bueno, creo que un poco más, es decir, come muy rápido.

-Ya veo. Y... te haré una pregunta que te puede parecer un poco fuera de lugar, pero como eres su esposo debes saberlo.- dijo Genzai muy serio. Kenshin se preparó y tras escucharla respondió como mejor pudo. Entonces el médico le dio unas indicaciones de algo que él tenía que revisar.

-Pero... ¿es posible que pueda ser eso?

Genzai se sintió contento al ver la expresión de Kenshin.

-Kaoru perdió a su madre muy niña y es muy joven como para saber de esas cosas. Por otra parte cada mujer es un mundo, no todas reaccionan igual. Lo posible es que sea eso que hablamos y que ella no se haya dado cuenta, aunque seguro intuye que algo en su cuerpo no funciona como siempre. Mañana iré a verlos al anochecer y la examinaré, está bien?

-Si. Gracias, Genzai.

OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO

Puso el agua y un caldo a calentar y fue a mirar su patio. Entonces sonrió. Las flores del durazno estaban abiertas y enseñaban al mundo sus colores; se mecían cuando el viento las acariciaba y en el lugar de una que cayó a destiempo, seguramente aquella que vio primero, había un botón de fruta.

Canturreando, preparó una bandeja y se fue a despertar a Kaoru. Ella dormía, pero al despertar y sentirlo, se asustó al pensar que venía a levantarla. Le dio verguenza y evitó mirarlo. Kenshin se sintió un poco mal pero le acarició una mejilla.

-Cariño, he traído el desayuno para que lo comamos juntos.

-Ehh... pero, Kenshin... lamento darte tanta molestias. Ya me levanto.

-No es necesario. Sólo... sólo siéntate y comamos.

Kenshin se sentó junto a ella y apoyó la bandeja en sus rodillas. Kaoru consideró que todo se veía rico y comió con apetito, entonces su marido le dijo que podía dormir hasta tarde porque no había nada que hacer.

-Pero antes, quiero ver algo. ¿Me dejas?

Acostada, Kaoru lo dejó fisgonear en sus pechos. Abrió su yukata y tras comprobar el cambio en su volumen y en el color de sus pezones, Kenshin dio una gran sonrisa, la besó y se acostó con ella.

No tenía ganas de dormir, pero menos de soltarla. Sólo quería reír y llorar, aunque se conformó con abrazarla.

OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO

Las ramas que hacía poco se encontraban desnudas se habían engalanado con sus mejores flores. Las había blancas, rosa pálidas y rosa intensas. La hierba tenía un vibrante tono verde y cuando el rocío de la mañana caía, parecía que alguna diosa buena había esparcido polvo de estrellas sobre el lugar. Así lo sentía Kenshin.

Caminando por el sendero, guiando a Kaoru de la mano, por primera vez en su vida se sentía parte de todo eso. Se preguntaba si acaso ella lo intuiría, y aunque se sentía a ratos un poco culpable por no decírselo en cuanto lo confirmó, estaba tan dichoso que pensó que su dormitorio era un pobre escenario para contárselo.

Se instalaron en un lugar tranquilo y apartado del pueblo para observar la naturaleza. Maravillada, Kaoru observaba los colores de las flores, tanto en los árboles como en los macizos naturales.

-Qué lugar tan bonito, Kenshin. ¿Aquí comeremos?

-Desde luego. Me agrada que te guste.

Kenshin dispuso lo que traía en su bolsa sobre el mantel que traía Kaoru. Comieron, rieron y se contaron algunas cosas. Cortaron algunas flores y Kaoru tejió una fina corona para él, pero Kenshin la puso sobre su cabeza.

-A tí se te ve mejor.

Kaoru de inmediato hizo otra. Era más gruesa y se la puso a él. Rieron, y en medio, se le escapó un bostezo. Sentado, Kenshin la atrajo sobre él para que se apoyara sobre su torso. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre. Algunos pétalos bailaban a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes, Kaoru? Recuerdo algo que me dijo mi padre una vez. Me gustaría decírtelo.

Emocionada con la idea de recibir algo tan íntimo de él, Kaoru sonrió.

-Mi padre decía que cuando llega el invierno, las plantas descansan y duermen. Lo hacen porque luego tienen un trabajo que hacer.

-Si.- dijo Kaoru animada.- Darnos flores y darnos alimentos.- Kenshin sonrió.

-Así es. Cuando llega la primavera las plantas se afanan en dar flores y luego frutos, por eso es importante que las cuidemos y las alimentemos adecuadamente. Ellas tienen un trabajo muy importante, y muy duro. Es muy agotador.

Ilusionada, Kaoru pensó en los jugosos duraznos de su jardín. Se lo comentó a Kenshin. Él prometió cuidar el árbol para que ella pudiera tener muchos duraznos ese año. Sonriendo, prosiguió.

-Cuando una mujer espera un hijo, su cuerpo se desgasta mucho y requiere descanso y buenos alimentos, también cuidados y mimos. Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal en estos días. Yo no lo sabía pero te cuidaré. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Kaoru tuvo una sensación extraña en el pecho. Se volvió para mirarlo y encontró un brillo extraño en sus ojos, lleno de dulzura y felicidad.

-¿De qué hablas? Kenshin...- su corazón emocionado empezaba a darle pistas de lo que él querría decir y puso sus manos sobre las de él.

-De que puedes dormir todo lo que quieras desde hoy, cariño.

OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-OO

Fin acto único.

Septiembre 1, 2015

Notas de autora.

Lo crean o no, mi estación favorita del año es el invierno, a pesar de que mi jardín se dispara en colores ya en estos días. Pero el invierno también prodiga colores bajo condiciones adversas, supongo que eso me inspira más.

Creo que hay parejas más o menos intuitivas, como Kenshin, y no todas las mujeres nos damos cuenta enseguida cuando albergamos una nueva vida. Eso de los desmayos y los ascos no es para todas. Igual es lindo pensar que Kenshin lo supo primero.

La foto que acompaña al fic corresponde a un botón de durazno.


End file.
